Best Laid Plans
by kaybee27
Summary: My personal view of what is going to happen on Thursdays episode.  A quick little one-shot


**What I think is going to happen on Thursdays episode between Sam and Andy! Just a silly little one-shot cause I am so excited and so over the top obsessed that I just cant stop myself from writing it – I am being purely selfish but I hope that you might enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: My own personal views about episode 210 and I don't own RB!**

Sam arrived back at the location of the accident, he had left her at waiting for help. He wondered around looking for her, he _heard_ the car went up and he had _heard_ she was OK but until he _saw_ with his own eyes he wouldn't accept it.

"Sammy" Oliver called

"Hey, have you seen McNally?" Sam enquired

"Yes, brother she is fine, she's been checked over by the medics and given the all clear! – She's like a cat that one, got 9 lives… Oliver started but realising his conversation was futile "Sam, she's fine and"

Sam spotted her and walked towards her, leaving Oliver mid-sentence, shaking his head.

"Hey, you OK?" he said looking her straight in the eye

"Yes, I'm fine was a bit scary for a minute when I couldn't get her out of her belt but all come good in the end!"

"All come good in the end?" Sam said in a quite voice, almost to himself "All come good in the end McNally? Are you frigging kidding me?" He shouted at her "What is it with you? Why do you find the need to test the boundaries of fate? I've never known anyone to put themselves in danger so frigging often… Jeez McNally…. All come good in the end?"

Andy stood there shocked, her eyebrows knitted together "The woman was _trapped_ Sam and gas was leaking what would you have me do? Hide behind a tree? I'm a police officer, you know, to Protect and to Serve! What is your problem?

"You are my problem, you are my partner!"

"Well not for much longer _partner_ cause in case you forgot as of tomorrow _you are off the grid_" Andy chucked back at him

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Sam" She spat "don't be hypercritical you can't throw the partner card at me one minute and then go undercover the next, Its not your job to save me – I'm not a damsel in distress"

Sam took a step away from her and with his hands on his hips he chuckled whilst looking at the floor.

"Great, Laugh at me – that will make this better!"

"You don't think I know that you're not mine to save Andy? Do you not think for a second I don't know that?" Sam said with his head hanging low on his shoulders. "Don't you think that I don't hate myself for being totally and utterly in love with someone who doesn't feel the same about me?"

The pent up emotion that he had been holding in for all this time was rumbling through him and he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to.

"Yes, Andy, I said it – I love you – and I don't care that I shouldn't say it cause I've had enough of this. I'm going undercover cause enough is enough and I can not be seen to be pining for you anymore, people are starting to notice and I need to gain a little bit of self respect back. So McNally there you have it i'm not a hypercrite - call it self-preservation."

"Oh" the noise escaped from Andy as she processed what Sam had just said to her

"So now you know and if you will excuse me I've got finish up" He said walking off

"Sam" Andy called following him. He stopped in his tracks and turned she stopped in-front of him barely a couple of inches apart

"Wow – that was quite a confession and coming from the man of few words – well that was quite something" She said smiling at him, he stood there staring at her all the anger and pent up annoyance was seeping out of him now she was this close.

"Sam, you told me before that when you go undercover you stop caring about the things you care about...will you make me a promise?" Sam didn't take his eyes of her, he nodded slowly and she replied "Don't stop caring about me"

Boom a firework went off in Sam's head and he slowly moved towards her lips and she slowly moved towards his….

"Swarek" Someone called. At this noise they took a step away from each other realising they were still on the job and surrounded by commotion but for that one-second they were totally and utterly locked in the moment.

They continued to look at each other but with now an acceptable distance between each other. "Swarek" the voice called again "I better go and see who that is. He said "I'll see you back at the barn?"

Andy nodded as he looked at her whilst walking backwards once he received his reply he turned and disappeared behind the ambulance.

Andy had finally finished up and was changing in the locker room, she grabbed her stuff and headed off to find him, she enquired around the station but he had apparently left before she was back. She headed over to the Penny and after entering she scanned the premises to locate him, after a few nods at others and shaking her head to beckoning calls to join them she turned on her heels and started the 2 mile walk to his house.

Andy knocked and waited smiling to herself that for once in her life she had never felt so certain about anything.

Sam opened the door, he shoved his hands in his pockets and simply said "Hey"

"Can I come in?" She asked, knowing he wasn't going to refuse

He stood aside and she followed the noise down to where she could here music coming from, he was obviously packing due to the amount of random items scattered about

"Of somewhere?" She said comically

"Andy, I'm sorry I wasn't exactly fair on you early" He started

Andy walked towards him standing so close that nothing could divide them.

"Sam" She breathed at him waiting for eye to eye contact and when she got it she whispered "Ask me to stay'

"Stay" he replied before meeting her lips with his own


End file.
